Natsu fica doente?
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: O time mais forte da Fairy Tail volta de uma missão classe S, surpreendentemente Natsu não destruiu nada, nem estava animado como de costume, o que se passará? Sinopse não é grande coisa :P NaLu e um pouco de GraJu


Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray e Happy voltavam de uma missão classe S.

-Com a recompensa que recebemos vou conseguir pagar o aluguer deste mês! – Exclamou Lucy – O que me surpreende é que o Natsu não destruiu nada e está muito calado. Natsu estás bem?

-Sim… - Respondeu Natsu.

-Natsu, comeste um peixe estragado? – Perguntou Happy.

-Não, eu estou bem… - Respondeu ele.

-Não parece Natsu, não estás tão animado como de costume. – Disse Erza.

-Eu estou bem! – Afirmou Natsu.

-A lareira disse que está bem, por isso é porque está. – Disse Gray, mas também estava preocupado.

-Já estamos a chegar à guilda! – Exclamou Happy.

Andaram mais um pouco e chegaram à guilda, assim que entraram o mestre chamou Erza para ela ir em outra missão…

-GRAY-SAMA! A Juvia estava tão preocupada! * Começa a chorar e a inundar a guilda *

-Gray pára-a! – Exclamaram Wakaba, Macao, Max, Warren e Nab, que eram arrastados pela água.

-Porquê eu? – Perguntava Gray que também era arrastado.

Lucy, Natsu e Happy foram para o balcão de Mira, enquanto Wakaba, Macao, Max, Warren, Nab e Gray acalmavam Juvia.

-Bem-vindos de volta! – Exclamou Mira sorridente – Natsu o que se passa? – Perguntou Mira vendo a cara pálida de Natsu.

-Nada… - Respondeu ele.

-Então está bem. – Disse Mira acreditando na resposta de Natsu.

-Mira-san, eu vou indo para casa. – Disse Lucy levantando-se.

-Natsu, e nós vamos para casa? – Perguntou Happy.

-Sim vamos… - Respondeu Natsu levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta da guilda – Adeus Mira!

-Adeus Natsu, Lucy, Happy!

Foram embora os 3 juntos. Estavam a andar na rua, quando de repente Natsu cai no chão, Lucy e Happy vão logo até ao pé dele, ver o que se passava.

-NATSU! NATSU ACORDA! – Gritavam Lucy e Happy.

-Ele desmaiou. – Disse Lucy – Happy, vamos para a minha casa.

-Aye sir! – Dito isso Happy abriu as suas asas pegou em Natsu e dirigiram-se à casa da Lucy.

Em poucos minutos, já estavam na casa de Lucy, Happy deitou Natsu na cama de Lucy e sentou-se ao se lado.

-Eu vou buscar umas toalhas e água fria, Happy vai procurar o kit médico algures na casa de banho. – Disse Lucy.

-Aye!

**Happy na casa de banho**

-Onde estará? – Perguntou-se Happy, enquanto levantava a tampa da sanita, depois escorregou enquanto procurava na banheira, a torneira abriu-se o Happy ficou encharcado, a água começou a inundar a casa de banho, Happy abriu as suas asas e começou a procurar nos armários, e finalmente encontrou, mas quando se voltou e viu o estado da casa de banho – A Lucy vai me matar… Mas agora temos é de tratar do Natsu, fujo da Lucy depois. – Happy saiu da casa de banho, e deparou-se com uma Lucy com o olhar super preocupado a cuidar do Natsu.

-Ela gosssstaaaa dele! – Exclamou ele vendo aquela cena.

-Cala-te gato maldito! – Exclamou ela corada - Agora traz cá o kit.

-Aye!

-Vamos ver… onde está? – Perguntava-se ela enquanto revirava o kit – Cá está!

…

-Isto é impossível… Alguém com esta temperatura, já teria batido as botas há muito tempo! Ele tem pelo menos uns 44 C. de febre!

**Aula do Happy sensei on**

-Bem, o Natsu é um mago de fogo e além disso foi criado por um dragão, por isso a temperatura normal dele deve rondar os 40 C. Neste caso ele deve de estar com febre.

**Aula do Happy sensei off**

-Entendo, mas… o que é que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Lucy

-Não sei…

-Sempre que lhe meto uma toalha com água fria, a água evapora. Talvez… - Dizia ela com uma cara pensativa, mas tudo mudou quando começou a ouvir o som de água – Mas que raio? Happy o que é que fizeste à casa de banho?

-Procurei pelo kit. – Respondeu ele – Mas a casa de banho virou-se contra mim e eu tive de lutar contra ela! "_Mentira... Hihihi! Mas ela não sabe…"_

-SEU GATO IDIOTA!

-Idiota porquê? Eu apenas me defendi. "Continua a ser mentira"

-Assim não dá! Vai ter mesmo de ser! Abre-te portão da Donzela, Virgo!

-Deseja punir-me Princesa?

-Não só queria pedir-te um favor.

-Diga Princesa.

-Quero que limpes a casa de banho. Por Favor!

-Entendido Princesa. – Dito isso Virgo dirigiu-se à casa de banho.

-Happy!

-Aye!

-Quero que vás procurar estas plantas.

-Porquê?

-Eu lembro-me de ter lido num livro, que estas plantas conseguem curar qualquer tipo de febre, são é um pouco difíceis de encontrar. – Disse Lucy entregando-lhe uma página com as imagens das plantas – Eu sabia que tirar uma fotocópia daquele livro iria dar jeito.

-Quanta preocupação Lucy…

-Cala a boca, e vai procurar! – Ordenou ela corada.

-Aye! – Exclamou ele saindo pela janela, mas antes murmurou – Ela gosssstaaaa dele…

-Princesa, limpeza concluída.

-Que rapidez! Muito obrigado Virgo!

-É hora da punição?

-Eu estava a agradecer! Agora podes ir.

-Como quiser Princesa. A…

-Espera!

-Sim?

-Estas plantas conseguem curar qualquer tipo de febre, não é?

-Sim, porquê Princesa?

-É que o Natsu está com febre e eu pensei que estas plantas pudessem baixá-la.

-Com essas plantas, vai conseguir Princesa.

-Ainda bem.

-Ela gossstaaa dele.

-Virgo! Podes ir!

-Adeus Princesa.

-Adeus e obrigada! Agora espero que o Happy não demore… - Disse Lucy enquanto tratava do Natsu, que pela cara estava a ter um pesadelo.

**Happy à procura de plantas**

-Onde será que devo procurar? Talvez ali, aqui, acolá, não sei! – Dizia Happy irritado, e ia tão irritado que não reparou numa árvore e bateu nela – Au! – Resmungou ele, de repente ouve um barulho no meio dos arbustos – Quem está ai? Olha que eu estou armado! – Exclamou ele enquanto pegava num pau que estava no chão, e foi quando o que estava nos arbustos saiu, mas Happy nem esperou para ver o que era e pôs-se logo a correr e aos gritos, mas alguma coisa o agarrou – Larga-me! Se não me largares vai ser pior! Olha que eu sou muito forte e posso… e posso… posso… posso fazer-te alguma coisa muito má! É isso, por isso é melhor largares-me! – De repente o que o agarrou pousou-o no chão calmamente…

-Happy sou eu a Wendy!

-Wendy? Desculpa, pensei que fosse algum monstro ou pior uma Lucy monstra!

-O que andas a fazer aqui?

-Eu vim procurar estas plantas. E tu o que andas aqui a fazer?

-Eu vim dar um passeio. Porque é que andas à procura dessas plantas?

-O Natsu está doente.

-O Natsu-san está doente? Podiam ter-me chamado.

-Eu ainda pensei nisso, mas eu acho que a Lucy gosta dele por isso…

-Entendi! Quer ser ela a tratá-lo.

-Aye! Podes ajudar-me a procurar?

-Claro!

**Casa da Lucy**

-Será que o Happy ainda demora? E como é que o Natsu ficou doente? – Perguntou-se Lucy, pouco tempo depois o silêncio instalou-se no quarto.

Lucy ficou calada algum tempo até que Happy entra pela janela.

-Lucy! Encontrei as plantas! – Dizia ele cansado.

-Muito bem Happy! Vou só buscar algumas coisas à cozinha.

-Lu… cy… - Disse Natsu enquanto dormia – Onde… está… a… Lucy…

-Parece que elessss gosssstaaaam um do outro… - Disse Happy – Ele calou-se, porquê? – Foi nesse momento que Lucy entrou no quarto.

-Quem é que se calou?

-Ninguém.

-Está bem. Agora só temos de fazer chá, Happy vai buscar água quente, enquanto eu arranjo as plantas.

-Aye sir! – Exclamou ele enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

…

-Já está! – Exclamou Lucy satisfeita com o trabalho – Então essa água Happy?

-Vou já! Aqui está!

-E a cozinha não se virou contra ti?

-Não eu fui muito amigável com ela.

-Então está bem!

…

-Pronto, agora é só juntar as plantas e… Prontinho!

-Lucy estranha.

-Cala-te!

-Aye!

-Agora temos de acordar o Natsu.

-Aye!

-Natsu. – Uma vez e nada.

-Deixa-me tentar.

-Ok.

-Natsu, a Lucy está disfarçada de enfermeira com um vestido bem curto!

* Natsu começa a sonhar com a Lucy disfarçada de enfermeira com um vestido bem curto e a corar *

- Happy, gato maldito! – Exclamou Lucy corada, mas não se tinha apercebido do rosto corado de Natsu.

-Desculpa! * Cheio de medo *

-Mesmo assim não acordou.

-Aye, temos de tentar de outra maneira. Deixa-me pensar…

-Deves de dizer mais alguma parvoíce, não?

-Aye! Já sei! NATSU, A LUCY ESTÁ DE BIQUÍNI!

* Natsu começa a sonhar com a Lucy de biquíni e a corar mais *

-HAPPY, PARA COM ISSO! SE NÃO VAIS PARA O HOSPITAL!

-AYE! DESCULPA!

-Mesmo assim não acorda…

-Natsu acorda!

-Não vale a pena…

-Deixa-me pensar outra vez…

-Não cala-te! Porque tu a pensares não dá resultado!

-Aye…

-NATSU ACORDA! – Desta vez Natsu acorda.

-Happy deixa-me dormir, estava a sonhar com a Lucy de biquíni e também com um vestido bem curto de enfermeira…

-Que sonho giro, mas sabes a Lucy está aqui…

-O quê?

-Sim eu estou aqui, e quem te deu o direito de sonhares comigo nessas vestes?

-Lucy, não me apetece discutir contigo, nem comer, nem beber, nem fazer nada… - Disse ele sentando-se na cama.

-Natsu bebe isto.

-Já disse que não me apetece Lucy…

-Bebe ou vai ser pior!

-Aye…

-E bebe tudo!

-Aye… - Dito isso, ele começou a beber, e bebeu tudo até à última gota – Mas que horror, nunca bebi uma coisa tão horrível em toda a minha vida.

-Sim, está bem. Agora podes voltar a dormir. – Disse Lucy docemente.

-Obrigado Luce! – Dito isso ele deixou-se dormir mesmo na posição em que estava, que era sentado, e por isso Lucy deitou-o suavemente, e corou com o que tinha feito, mas tentou que um certo gato azul não visse o seu rosto.

-Lucy, ele agora vai ficar bem?

-Eu acho que sim…

-Lucy?

-Sim.

-Tens peixe?

* Lucy cai no chão * -Happy é lá hora de pensares em comida!

-Desculpa, é que procurar as plantas, o kit médico e tratar do Natsu é muito cansativo…

-Aye, aye vai buscar à cozinha.

-Aye! Obrigado Lucy! – Dito isso foi a voar para a cozinha procurar pelo peixe.

-Eu estou cheia de sono e também muito cansada, eu vou mas é dormir. – Disse Lucy deitando-se mesmo no chão.

-Lucy, onde é que… Já se deixou dormir, mesmo no chão. Lucy estranha… Eu vou para casa, que já está tarde e amanhã venho ver se o Natsu está melhor, hoje ele fica bem acompanhado… Hehehe… - Disse Happy saindo pela janela com um sorriso malicioso.

…

-LUCY! – Exclamou Natsu acordando num susto – Foi um pesadelo? – Perguntou-se ele olhando à volta.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Lucy que acordou com o grito de Natsu.

-O quê?

-O que se passa, eu estava a dormir tão bem… - Disse Lucy sonolenta.

-No chão? – Disse Natsu sentando-se na cama.

-Claro, tu estavas a dormir na minha cama e só não te chutei, dai para fora porque estás doente. – Disse ela sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Estás não, estava doente, já me sinto muito melhor!

-Ainda bem, e já que é assim, podes sair da minha cama.

-Afinal, acho que ainda estou um pouco doente.

-Ai estás? * Sorriso malicioso *

-Sim, porquê? * A ficar arrependido *

-Então eu acho que vou ter de fazer mais daquele chá, para beberes pelo menos 10 vezes por dia.

-Sabes, de repente senti-me melhor.

-Muito bem, agora salta da minha maravilhosa cama!

-Lucy vá lá, deixa-me dormir aqui, se quiseres, eu fico aqui neste espacinho e tu podes ocupar o resto.

-O quê? – Exclamou ela corada.

-Não percebeste? Eu volto a…

-Eu percebi! Mas não vai acontecer, tu sais da minha cama e eu já me posso deitar.

-Ohhh! Vá lá, Lucy eu sempre durmo melhor nesta cama.

-Nem penses! Um rapaz e uma rapariga a dormir numa cama, sozinhos, nem hoje, nem nunca!

-Porquê, o que é que pode acontecer?

-Nada.

-Então qual é o problema?

-É que… "_Eu não posso dizer-lhe que gosto dele… O que é que eu faço agora?_"

-Que…

-"_Pronto é agora ou nunca, ele pode não gostar de mim, mas pelo menos, se ele não me quiser, vou poder seguir em frente… Embora vá sofrer com isso…_"

-Então, não dizes nada?

-É que eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer, mas não sei como dizer…

-Apenas diz.

-Eu sei que é apenas dizer, mas é muito difícil… Antes de tudo eu quero saber uma coisa…

-O quê?

-Porque é que gritaste o meu nome quando acordas-te?

-Bem é… é que…

-Apenas diz.

-Não me roubes as falas!

-Ok. Agora começa a falar!

-Prometes que não te ris ou coisa parecida… - Disse ele começando a corar.

-Prometo.

-Nós estávamos no meio de uma floresta, de repente apareceu o dragão negro, como é que ele se chamava…

-Acnologia.

-Sim é isso, o Acnologia apareceu e só estávamos tu e eu para lutar contra ele, nós tentámos fugir mas ele cortou-nos o caminho, depois eu apenas te vi a cair, tentei ir até ti mas o dragão agarrou-te, começou a apertar-te, e tu começas-te a gritar e a gritar e a…

-Já percebi.

-Ok. Depois deixei de te ouvir, ele levantou voo, e quando tinha alcançado uma grande altitude, largou-te e tu cais-te no chão, eu corri até ti, mas quando lá cheguei, tu já não respiravas, estavas morta, e só ai é que eu percebi o quanto eu…

-Tu…

-Lembra-te que prometes-te não rir!

-Aye!

-O quanto eu gostava de ti, que sem ti, parecia que o mundo tinha acabado… - Natsu foi interrompido por Lucy que tinha começado a chorar – Lucy o que foi? Tu não vais morrer, foi só um sonho. E tu não vais morrer mesmo, porque eu te vou proteger sempre.

-Não é isso Natsu, é que… é que o que eu tinha para te dizer, era que eu também gosto muito de ti.

-Lucy podias ter dito logo.

-Eu sei, mas eu estava com medo de que tu te risses de mim ou coisa parecida…

-Lucy eu nunca iria rir-me da pessoa que mais amo.

-Tu amas-me?

-Quer dizer… am… não sei mais… só sei é que te amo…

-Natsu eu também te amo muito!

-A sério? Mas que bom! Mas não chores…

-Eu estou a chorar de felicidade…

-Mesmo assim, eu prefiro ver você a sorrir! – Disse Natsu dando um grande sorriso.

-Obrigada…

-Então já posso dormir na tua cama?

-Já sabia que ias perguntar isso…

-Então qual é a tua resposta?

-Sim podes dormir comigo.

-Upa! – Exclamou ele voltando a deitar-se, mas dando espaço para a amada.

-Mas que raio significa «Upa»?

-Não sei, nem quero saber, só quero dormir, porque tu podes ainda não ter reparado, mas ainda é de madrugada.

-Pois é, realmente não tinha reparado. Boa noite! – Exclamou ela deitando-se ao lado dele na cama.

-Boa noite! – Exclamou ele abraçando-a.

…

Já de manhã Natsu e Lucy continuavam a dormir, quando de repente Happy entra pela janela.

-Olá pessoa… - Começou ele, mas calou-se quando viu aquela cena, do Natsu e a Lucy agarradinhos a dormir – Elessss gossstaaam um do outro! – Sussurrou ele para não os acordar – Mas que linda cena, vou contar à guilda a novidade… Hihihi! – Dito isso ele saiu disparado pela janela em direção à guilda.

…

-PESSOAL! TENHO NOVIDADES! – Gritou Happy para que toda a gente ouvisse.

-O que foi Happy, onde está o Natsu, vocês andam sempre juntos, o que se passou? – Perguntou Macao.

-Essa é a novidade… * Sorriso malicioso *

-Então conta Happy! – Exclamou Mira que agora também estava interessada.

-O Natsu…

-Sim… - Incentivaram os da guilda.

-O Natsu e a Lucy estão a namorar!

* Todos cospem o que têm na boca *

-O QUÊ?

-É verdade, eu hoje fui a casa da Lucy para ver se o Natsu estava melhor, e encontrei os dois abraçados na cama.

* Toda a guilda começa a comemorar *

-O olhos puxados finalmente arranjou uma namorada, e uma das melhores raparigas da guilda, sorte a dele. – Disse Gray.

-GRAY-SAMA! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ COM CÍUMES DO NATSU-SAN, POR ELE TER CONSEGUIDO A LUCY, POIS NÃO? – Gritou Juvia que estava sentada ao lado de Gray.

-Claro que não, eu gosto de outra pessoa!

-É a Lucy, rival no amor, não é?

-Eu acabei de dizer que não!

-Então de quem é que o Gray-sama gosta?

-Não posso dizer. – Disse ele corado.

-Gray-sama as suas calças!

-O quê?

-A Juvia não aguenta… * Desmaia no chão *

-Juvia! Juvia acorda!

-Gray-sama… - Dizia Juvia enquanto estava inconsciente.

* Gray chega perto do ouvido da Juvia * - De quem eu gosto és tu.

Nesse momento Juvia acorda, abraça Gray e diz-lhe ao ouvido.

-A Juvia também gosta de si, Gray-sama!

-Queres ser minha namorada? – Perguntou Gray corado mas muito feliz.

-Juvia quer! Juvia quer… - Foi interrompida por Gray que lhe deu um beijo e Juvia correspondeu. Algum tempo depois tiveram de se separar pela falta de ar.

-Pessoal, eu e a Juvia também estamos a namorar!

As pessoas da guilda voltaram a cuspir tudo o que tinham na boca e agora comemoravam duplamente.

**Casa da Lucy**

Lucy começa a acordar, por causa dos raios de sol que invadiam o quarto pela janela.

-Já é de manhã? Temos de ir para a guilda. Mas estou aqui tão quentinha…

Natsu que ainda estava a dormir, começou a acordar…

-Lucy…

-Natsu, toca a levantar, que temos de ir para a guilda.

-Não quero, quero ficar aqui contigo…

-Não pode ser, vamos toca a levantar! – Exclamou Lucy levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se à casa de banho.

-Lucy, agora me lembrei! – Exclamou ele se levantando e caminhando até ela.

-O que…

Foi interrompida por Natsu que lhe deu um beijo, que Lucy correspondeu sem hesitar.

-O que é que… me querias dizer… Natsu? – Perguntou Lucy ofegante por causa do beijo.

-Queria perguntar-te, se queres ser minha namorada. Aceitas?

-Claro! * Salta para cima dele e dá-lhe outro beijo *

…

-Agora vou tomar banho e depois vamos para a guilda, ok?

-Eu preferia ficar aqui contigo… * sorriso safado *

-Desde quando és tarado?

-Desde agora, acho que o cubo de gelo é contagioso, é melhor não te aproximares dele.

-Ok!

-Ainda bem!

…

Passado cerca de meia hora, eles saíram da casa de Lucy os dois de mão dada, o que surpreendeu quem quer que os visse passar na rua, toda a gente ficava de queixo caído. Eles apenas seguiam felizes da vida.

-Onde é que está o Happy, Lucy?

-Ele ontem esteve a ajudar-me a tratar-te, mas depois eu deixei-me dormir, e deve de ter ido para casa.

-Ok.

Andaram mais um pouco até chegarem à entrada da guilda, já na rua se conseguia ouvir a barulheira que a guilda fazia, o que não era costume naquela hora da manhã, assim entraram para ver o que se passava.

-Pessoal, qual é a animação logo de manhã? – Perguntou Natsu vendo as mesas a voar e outras coisas, como de costume…

-É mesmo verdade, pelos vistos! – Exclamaram os da guilda.

-O quê? – Perguntou Lucy

-Vocês namorarem! – Respondeu Wakaba.

-Mas quem é que vos disse? – Perguntou Natsu.

* Wakaba aponta para um gato azul, que comia um peixe em cima do balcão ao pé da Mira *

-Happy! Seu gato maldito! – Exclamou Lucy começando a correr até Happy.

-Happy?

-Sim Mira?

-Eu acho melhor fugires.

-Porquê?

* Mira aponta para Lucy que vinha a correr furiosa *

-SOCORRO! LUCY MONSTRA! E ESTRANHA TAMBÉM! NATSU SOCORRO, SEGURA A TUA NAMORADA!

-Mas Happy, eu não tenho culpa, tu tens é a boca grande.

-SEU GATO MALDITO! AGORA PAGAS-ME POR INUNDARES A MINHA CASA DE BANHO E TERES A BOCA GRANDE!

-NATSU SOCORRO! POR FAVOR!

-Pronto está bem, mas lembra-te que não posso te salvar sempre.

-AYE! MAS AGORA PÁRA-A!

* Natsu agarra Lucy pela cintura e dá-lhe um beijo *

* A guilda toda começa a assobiar e a bater palmas para a cena dos dois *

-Lucy deixa o Happy tu já sabes como ele é.

-Ok, mas para a próxima, não sei o que poderá acontecer!

-Aye, desculpa Lucy! – Desculpou-se Happy – Mas sabes eu tenho uma coisa para vos contar!

-O quê?

-O Gray e a Juvia também estão a namorar!

-O quê?

-Aye! É verdade!

-Cubo de gelo! – Chamou Natsu que se tinha lembrado de uma coisa para contar a Gray.

-O que foi vela ambulante!

-Ouve só esta anedota! * Sorriso malicioso * Num hospício, estava um deficiente num consultório com um psicólogo, o psicólogo mostra-lhe uns cartões com imagens, para ele dizer o que eram:

-O que mostra esta imagem?

-Um carro.

-Boa deficiente! E esta?

-Uma árvore.

-Boa deficiente! E esta?

-É uma cama daquelas, que é uma em cima da outra como é que se chamam?

-Um beliche – Respondeu Gray.

-Boa deficiente! – Exclamou Natsu.

-Ora seu!

-Gray-sama a sua blusa!

-Bolas!

-E não é que é mesmo deficiente?

-Cala-te olhos puxados!

-Olhos caídos!

-Stripper de rua!

-Lareira ambulante!

-Juvia, queres ir fazer compras? Eles não vão parar tão cedo…

-Juvia quer.

-Vamos?

-Sim!

Juvia e Lucy saíram para fazer compras, enquanto os seus namorados continuavam a sua briga…

E assim passou o dia…

…

-Mas que belo dia de compras!

-Juvia também gostou muito!

-Temos de repetir um dia destes!

-Juvia concorda!

-Agora tenho de ir, adeus Juvia!

-Adeus Lucy-san!

* Lucy entra em casa *

-Mas que demora…

-Natsu! Já te disse para não entrares em minha casa sem permissão! * Atira-lhe os sacos das compras *

- * Desviando dos sacos das compras * Lucy, agora eu sempre vou estar aqui!

-Sempre? Porque sempre?

-Porque eu quero estar contigo para sempre!

-Ai que bom! Mas eu agora vou tomar banho, que andar às compras é muito cansativo, mas bastante divertido também!

-Ok!

…

-Natsu, quanto a ti não se… * olha para a cama e vê o Natsu já a dormir * Leste os meus pensamentos… Boa noite! * Dá-lhe um beijo de boa noite * Dorme bem!

-Se estiver contigo e nesta cama, sempre vou dormir bem… Boa noite…

Alguns segundos depois estavam já a dormir…

**Fim**

**Extra especial "A origem da doença do Natsu" **

Lucy começa a acordar, e lembrou-se que ainda havia uma coisa por resolver…

-Natsu?

-… * Ainda a dormir *

-Natsu!

-… * Ainda a dormir *

-NATSU! OLHA É O ACNOLOGIA!

-ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ, QUE EU DOU JÁ CABO DELE!

-Não está em lado nenhum.

-Então porque é gritaste que estava?

-Para tu acordares.

-E porque é que me acordas-te?

-Quero fazer-te uma pergunta.

-Então pergunta.

-Como é que ficas-te doente?

-Não sei bem, tudo começou quando estávamos a caminho da missão classe S, e paramos naquele restaurante de sushae.

-Não é «sushae» é sushi.

-Não interessa, foi por causa dessa coisa. E se agora já respondi à tua pergunta será que posso voltar a dormir?

-Aye!

-Obrigadooo! * Boceja e deixa-se dormir *

-O Happy tinha razão… afinal foi mesmo um peixe estragado… * deixa-se dormir novamente *

-"_Eu já sabia, mas nunca ninguém acredita em mim…_" – Pensou Happy, que estava escondido no sofá de baixo de umas almofadas, a tentar dormir...

**AGORA SIM…**

**FIM**


End file.
